


Deeply, Truly

by Val_Creative



Series: 31 Days of Horror/Halloween Challenge [5]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Autumn, F/F, Femslash, Friendship/Love, Human/Spirit Relationship(s), Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Masturbation, Partial Nudity, Post-Canon, Rituals, Sexual Content, Shotgunning, Solstice, Spirit World, Triple Drabble, Water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 18:37:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16203305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: When the moon rises full before the harvest ends, Korra wanders into the ruins of spiritual temple by herself. A place founded by remoteness and neutrality from the Four Nations.





	Deeply, Truly

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted an autumn (mild)/solstice feel for this one, and that was pretty exploit towards that. Not much horror this time around. I really love Korra and Raava in ways I cannot fully express so I didn't want something upsetting for them. I hope you all liked this! Leave a thought/comment if you did enjoy this! :)

 

*

When the moon rises full before the harvest ends, Korra wanders into the ruins of spiritual temple by herself. A place founded by remoteness and neutrality from the Four Nations.

Tenzin wasn't exaggerating — she can practically feel every ripple of this spiritual energy cloaking this overgrown, tropical jungle of island. Unlike the populated areas of Republic City, the foliage has not turned to golds and reds for the changing of the seasons when winter creeps in from the distance like a long, white shadow.

With a determined grunt, Korra strips off her top and fur arm-bindings, leaping into a shallow pool of water in the center of the spiritual forces. She descends out of her body, eyes closed — peeking open as a bright, immersing glow of light appears.

_"Hello, Korra."_

"Raava," Korra breathes out, grinning. "It's so good to see you."

 _"Yes… this solstice is the time of year where the barriers are thinnest between spirit and human. Where we may see each other clearest."_ The glow dims, pulsing like a heartbeat. Like Korra's own. _"Something troubles you…?"_

Korra explains, listening to Raava's voice and her guidance, but witnessing the light spirit dim further.

"Please… don't go… not yet…" she cries out.

With a startled, low noise, Korra feels Raava move within her, warming and wakening nerves.

 _"_ _My love… I have never left you."_ It's like something primal, sexual in nature, courses into Korra, tingling the surface of her lips and her mound. _"And I never will."_

The light spirit hovers against Korra's mouth, seeming to exhale a tendril of glowing, white smoke until Korra breathes it in. Korra comes to while lying in the island's spiritual pool, her inner-muscles tightening upon the crest of an orgasm. "Raava," she mumbles out devoutly, stroking herself off under her drenched, fur pants.

*

 


End file.
